


Sam's Story

by Super_casdean_sabriel_1



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Genderbend, Hunting trip, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_casdean_sabriel_1/pseuds/Super_casdean_sabriel_1
Summary: Sam, Tyler, and her best friend Jared go on the hunting trip that will change their lives, maybe forever. Following Sam Collins, this story is about a family road trip that goes horribly wrong. There are even some points when no one knows if the'll make it out together.





	1. The Introductions

Sam stepped out of her house into the warm April air. Her backpack was slung over her right shoulder, her phone in the other hand. "Bye, Dean," she called to her older brother, turning around to close the door. He walked over and ruffled her hair lovingly.

"Samantha Collins, be safe out there. You hear me?" She cocked her head, giving him a sly look. She smiled at him, reaching to kiss his cheek.

"Dean, Jared'll be with me. I've been fine every year. Why should this year be any different?" He tousled her hair one last time and ushered her out. As Sam reached her car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean playfully pushed her and started walking back. "Jerk!" she called. He turned around quickly and mouthed something that had been a bit of a tradition before her annual road trips for the past few years.

Now, no one knew what happened on these road trips aside from Sam and her cousin, Tyler. Tyler. Now, he was a trip. He and Sam had bonded from the start over their love for the Supernatural. He got Sam hooked on those ghost hunting shows that everyone knows are fake, but Tyler loved those things. Sam may have preferred vampires and shtrigas, but they were entertaining nonetheless.

Jared was still getting his clothes ready when Sam knocked on his front door. He ran downstairs in nothing but two towels. One wrapped around his waist, one for his hair. His mane. He opened the door and was greeted with the face of a very sarcastic Sam. "Love your hair towel." She reached up and pulled it off, revealing his beautiful head of wavy hair. "You seriously need to cut that mane of yours, dude. Not safe in this line of work." She laughed, pushing past him to sit in his kitchen. She pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and plugged her headphones into her phone. Her playlist consisting of mostly 80's rock bands was on, "Carry on Wayward Son" being the song at the moment.  
After about a half an hour, Jared came downstairs, duffel bag in hand. He was shocked to see Sam gathering his assortment of salts. "Jared, you have any lighters? Grab them for me. Oh, and silver? Iron? I need it all." He didn't question her. She's been doing this for years, he thought to himself. He scavenged his house, looking for anything that could even be close to iron or silver. He dumped them on the kitchen table among the collection of salts and lighters. "Don't ask questions, Jared. It's the number one law of the job."

"Never said anything, Sam." Sam instructed him to put a few of the lighters in his bag along with some of the things of salt. His bag ended up being about two pounds heavier than before after they finished packing. He picked up his duffel and faced Sam. "Are we ready?" he asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. Who knew he'd be this anxious to get out? Sam nodded, picking up her own duffel bag. She stood up and made her way to the front.

"Lock everything. With what we are doing, they can be extremely intelligent. Expert trackers. That's why Dean stays behind- I'm extremely forgetful, so I tend to forget to lock the windows and stuff. He takes care of that for me." She smiled and opened the front door. "After you..." she gestured towards the open door, motioning for him to walk out in front of her. He did, mumbling thanks, as he walked by. She followed him, locking it behind her. Being the paranoid hunter she was, she ran back to check it once Jared was in the car. She pulled on the door handle a few times. After making sure it was secure, she jogged back over to the car, where Jared was riding shotgun already.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you were taking me hunting." His face was sincerely puzzled. She smirked, walking around to his side of the car. Opening his door, she grabbed his arm. She pulled him around to the back of the car, to the trunk. She opened it, revealing her variety of sawed-off shotguns, handguns, machetes, and various religious items. "We aren't going hunting... are we?" he asked, glancing between her and the trunk.

"Oh, we are. Just, not the type of hunting you're thinking of." She smirked. Sam picked up her favorite Colt. She handed Jared a similar one. "I hope you know how to shoot one," she said, smiling. She grabbed his free hand after putting her gun in her jacket pocket. She guided him over to her side yard, where she had set up a makeshift shooting course.

"Listen, Jared. If you're going to come with me, you're going to have to show your proficiency. If you hit all of those targets, I'll let you participate in the hunting portion of our trip." She demonstrated, hitting the fruit she had put on the blocks. She pulled Jared where she had been standing, positioning herself beside him. She tried to reach from behind him, but his magnificent shoulders prevented her from being able to. She moved right next to him, and showed him how to hold the gun and how to stand. He fired off a few shots to test how it went. He surprised Sam by being able to hit every target.

"You don't know everything about me," he said, grinning. He faced Sam and put a hand on her shoulder. "Samantha Collins, you underestimate me." He pretended to blow smoke from the barrel of his gun, and proceeded to burst into laughter.

All of a sudden, Dean came out from the back of the house. He was laughing his head off. "I'm honestly surprised you two aren't a couple!" he managed to get out between his fits of laughter. Sam just looked at him with a look of pure hate. Jared, though, was smiling, beginning to laugh with Dean as well. She faced Jared and smacked his shoulder.

"Not funny, Jared!" She turned to him and smacked his arm. He immediately composed himself. She has guns. Dean walked over to the pair. "Dean, I thought you were watching TV. You told me you were WATCHING TV!" By now, Sam was blushing furiously. Even though she had no feelings for Jared, other than loving their friendship, it was extremely embarrassing. She turned on her heel and walked over back to her car. She checked her trunk one last time before getting in the driver's side.

Her music style- 80's rock music- was greatly influenced by Dean, who's was influenced by their dad. He was a deadbeat who stopped caring when she was born. Her mom had died of cancer when she was a little younger than two, maybe one and a half. That was the breaking point of her father. He just... stopped. Dean knew who he really was, he'd been alive five years prior, so he was able to see the before, caring, dad that Sam never got to see. Their mom had been great when she was alive- fun, smart, really pretty. It was a shame.

Dean has taken care of Sam since she was a child. Even when he was young, he'd watch over Sam if he needed to. Their dad rarely left the house, so it was Dean's job to mainly play with her. Their dad couldn't, obviously, so he took up responsibility. If Sam couldn't figure out her homework, Dean was on the case. He made her meals until she learned to cook at seven.

No one wanted to see their dad angry. He never physically abused them, he just wasn't pleasant to be around. It was worse around the time their mother died. Irritability, anger, and just all around malevolence poured off him. His words hurt most, and it always seemed that he blamed young Sam for things she couldn't yet comprehend.

Until Dean could drive, they had no real way of seeing their family, which lived almost all out of state. Tyler was the only one close who the two could talk to. Tyler found them when Dean had been about twelve or thirteen, Sam ten. They were in school and had class together.

"I'm Tyler. You're my friend." That was Tyler's first two sentences to Sam. After school, she had been talking to Tyler while he waited for his bus and Sam waited for Dean and hers. Dean came up and sat beside her.

"Who's your friend?" he'd asked, puzzled as to why Sam hadn't followed his instructions to wait for him by the doors. He was secretly very happy that she was making friends, he'd just been really worried.

"He's Tyler. He's my new friend from Math today." She'd puffed out her chest proudly, and Dean reached his hand out in a handshake gesture. That was the story of how they had become friends, and later, found out they were related. She started blaring her playlist from the radio, not hearing Tyler's car pull up in front of the house.

He had to open the car door and stick his hand in her face to get her attention. At first, she swatted it away, thinking it was either Jared or Dean bothering her, but after a few moments, she turned to face the body that belonged to the arm. "TYLER!" she yelled happily, jumping out of the car. She wrapped him up in a bear hug, which caused him to push her away with accusations of him not being able to breathe. He stepped back, next to a blonde woman. "Is she your plus one?" Sam asked, motioning to the woman.

"Yep. Sam, meet Jenna. My wife." He held her hand lovingly. Jared and Dean had been talking for a bit while Sam blew off steam. They walked over and Dean was introduced to Jenna as well. Jared, though, hung back, not wanting to intrude on their family reunion. Sam walked over to Jenna and politely shook her hand. The two quickly became friends.

Sam turned towards Jared in his little hiding place, near the garage door. "I'll be right back, guys." She stepped towards him and grabbed his arm, right above the elbow. She pulled him towards the group, uncomfortably holding him. When Jared was where Sam wanted him, he pulled his arm free of her.

"Never again, Sam. Just, no." Sam put her hands up in retreat. Dean was idle, talking quietly to Tyler. "Hello. My name's Jared. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for a handshake to Tyler. There was a quick exchange of words between him and Jared. He turned to Jenna and said his hello.

Jared Padalecki was a pretty good looking guy. Most people that had any interactions with him, aside from him getting into a fight with the person, had an instant bond with him. Jenna was no different. If she hadn't been married to Tyler, she'd have a massive crush on him. With his beautiful hair, tall stature, and magnificent shoulders, it was hard not to. He has never returned the feelings, though. Waiting for the right person, he'd always tell Sam when she questioned him about it. This always resulted in playful arguing.

Sam pulled Dean aside. "Dean, please... just... don't do that. If Jared had taken that the wrong way-" Dean cut her off. He smiled his toothy smile and put his first two fingers up to her lips. He never does that, was what was running through Sam's mind at the time. She really didn't think about it much more than that, though. She pushed his hand away. "Fine," she groaned. She was glaring at him. "I need to get going. We can't postpone it any more, Dean. You know how tight my schedule is." Dean shrugged.

"Come with me, Sam. I need to show you something." She looked around angrily. Unable to properly show her frustration, she merely stomped her foot and slapped his arm.

"Did you not hear me, Dean? I said I have to go!" She quickly shut up, though, because Dean looked really angry. Only on a few occasions had he ever been that angry. "Fine, Dean, I'll come with you. Just let me brief Jared." Dean agreed begrudgingly.

Sam jogged over to the car. "Jared, Ty, Jenna," Sam started. Jared turned to face her. "I need to talk to Dean inside for a minute. You can keep talking, if you guys want. You could also try to sort out the seating arrangements for the ride. Be right back, guys." Jared nodded, turning back to Tyler and Jenna.

"You ready yet?" There was a tone of anger in his voice that seemed unprompted. She nodded and Dean grabbed her by the arm with an iron grip. Jared saw this and was really confused, but Jenna demanded his attention.

Dean pulled Sam into the house and let go. She pulled her arm away, grabbing her upper arm, where Dean had grabbed her, trying to soothe the pain. "What was that for?" she asked, anger growing inside her. There was definite pain showing in her face. Before he answered, Dean locked the door behind them. "Dean, what are you doing?" By now, she was concerned. "You aren't Dean, are you?"

He pushed her up against the door, pinning her to it with one arm, while holding a knife with the other. She struggled against it's force, but to no avail. She stopped after a bit. "You're the one that we're hunting first, huh. Who knew you'd show up at my doorstep... or rather, in my house?" He grabbed her shoulder tightly and put the knife up to her neck.

"Make a move, I'll do it. I swear." She thought it best to follow his orders and let him guide her into the kitchen, where the real Dean was tied up and unconscious. The fake Dean pushed her towards the oven, therefore implying he wanted her to sit with Dean. He tied her hands behind her back, and her legs. What the shapeshifter didn't know was that she came prepared. When he was looking away, not caring about his monologue, she managed to grab a silver knife from the drawer nearest her and escape from her bindings.

Dean woke up a few seconds later. Sam put her hand over his mouth and cut the ties binding him. "I'll take care of this. Be quiet." Dean nodded, but he wanted to help, so it was a very solemn, angry-looking nod. She stood silently, trying not to get noticed by the shifter.

She got right up to it and was about to stab it right in the back when a fist came out of nowhere, hitting her right on the cheekbone. She dropped the knife and the shifter took the opportunity to push her to the ground. She fell, sliding back a bit. It had Dean's skin still, so it was kind of awkward trying to fight it.

The monster picked up the dropped knife and advanced towards Sam. She stood, ready for a fight. Dean was standing, now. After protecting her for years, it was brotherly instinct. "Dean, go. Tell Tyler. Get Jared and tell him to watch Jenna. GO!" Finally seeing that she had this under control, he rushed out. It swung a fist at her, but this time she was prepared. She blocked, going for the shifter's rib cage. It jumped out of the way quickly and swung the hand with the knife at her again. It managed to scrape her right arm, but her left was her dominant hand.

She socked the shifter, mirroring the cut from her face. In that moment of weakness, she punched it again, hitting the nose this time. It apparently did nothing, much to her dismay.

Silently, Tyler came in through the front door. He had his gun, loaded with silver bullets, at the ready. Knowing he'd arrive in the kitchen momentarily, she stalled as much as she could. She avoided getting hurt as much as she could, but bruises showed up no matter how hard she tried.

While Tyler was seeing how Jenna was with Jared before getting into the fight, the fighting intensified. Both the shifter and Sam were getting angrier by the second. After one specific hard hit to the head, Sam was turned away, vulnerable.

The shifter grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her onto her knees. She looked back towards the hallway, hoping to see Tyler or even Dean.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

The unnamed shapeshifter bashed her head against the counter, causing her to black out, sprawled on the floor. He tied her to a chair at the kitchen table, invisible from the hallway, where Tyler waited.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Jared were talking worriedly about the fact that Dean, who had taken Sam inside moments before, just ran out talking about some doppelganger of his fighting with Sam. Jared told Jenna to sit in the car and listen to music. "You'll be safe, Jenna. I want to check on Sam," he told her, unconvincingly. After closing the car door, he opened the trunk, grabbing a silver knife. He didn't know it was silver at the time.

Luckily, it was.

He went through the open door very recklessly, walking into Tyler's anticipating arm. "Dude, this isn't a human. It's a shapeshifter. Not something you're used to. Only killed by silver. Heh. Nice choice of weapon," he whispered, not wanting to be caught by the shifter. He pushed Jared against the wall out of view.

Tyler rounded the corner, motioning with his hand for Jared to follow him. They ran into the shifter head on. Tyler shot at it and hit it in the arm. "Crap!" he scream-yelled. Jared swung semi-blindly, aiming for the general vicinity of the shapeshifter.

He managed to get it in the gut. He froze in shock after. "D- did I just kill it?" he asked. Tyler put a hand on his shoulder, having to reach up a bit to get to it.

"It's okay. I have enough kills under my belt to last a lifetime, so does Sam. Now, you're an official hunter, Jared." Tyler smirked. "Sam? Samantha?" He ran over to the table and untied her. By now Sam was awake and ready to fight. Tyler had to hold her by the waist to keep her from running over and making sure it was dead. Violently.

Eventually, Sam calmed down. She splashed her face with water and looked around. "We're going to have to get new furniture. Blood and gore everywhere." She shuddered. Jared was still shaken a little after that, but soon realized that he saved them.

"I saved your life. And yours! I'm awesome!" He first pointed to Tyler, then to Sam. Sam put her face in her hands, shaking it slowly. She soon started laughing despite her broken ribs. She did quickly stop, though. Jared looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay? Do we need to wait a little until we go?" She smiled.

"A few broken ribs and some scrapes aren't gonna stop me." She walked over to Jared and hugged him. "Thanks, man," she whispered to him. She turned to Tyler. "You did nothing. Is fresh meat going to beat you this year? I bet." Tyler took a step towards her.

"You wanna go?" he asked jokingly. He half-hugged her. "God, Jenna's still outside. How am I supposed to explain this," he gestured towards Sam, "to her?" Both Sam and Jared shrugged.

"I have an idea," Dean piped up. Everyone turned to face him, surprised. "She should know the truth about what she's getting into. Tyler, what do you say? She is your wife, after all," he offered. Tyler concluded that that was a good idea.

"Give me a minute, okay? Jen may need it." Sam and Jared nodded. Dean stood there, brooding. Tyler turned away, sighed, and started walking back to the car. There, he would go on to explain what actually happened back in the house. He'd come close to losing his wife, but love is stronger than anything in it's way, even the fact that your husband is a hunter of things supernatural.

Dean walked over to Sam and Jared. "Hey, Jared, can I talk to Sam for a bit?" Dean asked.

"Sure thing, man." Jared left the house through the front door, same way as Tyler.

"Mom... she, well... it wasn't cancer that killed her. I wish it was" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ten years before..." he started.

"Wait, Mom made a demon deal? And you knew about it? But the coroner said..."

Dean cut her off. "Sammy, you were too young to really register, but she was burned alive. Demon deal, yes. But it was not a hell hound that killed her." Sam just stated up at him, taking everything in.

Demon deals? Burning? Holy crap. This road trip should be fun. "What could've mom wanted so badly that she sold her to get it?"

"Wish I knew, little sister." He pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him, her head on his chest. Him and Jared were almost the same height. She is a great tall-person hugger, so their sibling hugs were always quite the scene. Onlookers always burst into tears. So beautiful.

After a minute or so, Tyler came back in and caused the hug to break up. "Sorry, guys, but if we want to to catch the vamp nest in Idaho, we need to get going." Sam nodded, hugging Dean one last time before leaving. She walked out, covered in bruises, and sat in the driver's seat.

"We going now?" asked Jared when she sat behind the wheel.

Sam's face was strong, hard. Determined. Nothing was going to get in her way."Yes. Let's get going." She turned on the radio, and coincidentally, "Back on the Road Again" was playing.

She had work to do. People to save. Things to hunt. Business to finish.


	2. Mom

"Dean, I swear. I'm fine. Jared, tell Dean I'm fine!" Sam pulled her phone away from her ear and held it up to Jared, who was laughing. She put it on speaker. A choruses of "Hey, Dean," came from Tyler, Jenna and Jared. Jared spoke up.

"Dean, Sam thinks she's fine, so she is fine. Really, dude. She's got me here, and Tyler, too." Jared had faltered a bit in the beginning, but his voice became stronger as he went on talking. Dean asked for a recap of the past week. "We hunted a shtriga back in Toledo. Took a while to get it, but we were successful in it. Proud?" Jared's eyes brightened in anticipation.

"Very, Jared, very. How's Jenna handling herself?" 

"She's the damsel in distress, every time," Tyler piped up. He did happen to receive a slap on the bicep, but it was worth it. "Whenever we got close, Jenna went missing. We're dropping her off at her mom's house." Jared looked back at Jenna, beaming, holding in laughter. "Oh! How's Cassie?" Dean had called a day earlier explaining how a woman named Castielle had bought him a drink. Of course, there was a fair amount of mocking about the situation, but all together, the group was very supportive of him. 

Little did the group know, they'd be saying their final (or not so final, but you understand) farewells within days.

~~~

"We're hunting a what?" asked Tyler from the back seat. He was leaning up on the back of the front seats. 

"A rugarou. They start off as people, sometimes it's genetic, other times not. They metamorphose into flesh eating monsters. Sam, this one's got a family apparently, so are you going to sit this one out like all the others?" Sam hadn't been participating in the past hunts. Research, she said. Always research. She technically was doing research, yes, but not the kind the boys thought. She was looking at cases of women that died in the same manner as her mom. 

Dean had neglected to tell her the background of this event. He wanted to protect his little sister, who he had been protecting for so long. Their mom, Meredith, was a normal person. Graduated from Harvard Med. She met John the year after she graduated. They had their honeymoon in the Bahamas. Dean was born three years later, and following him, Sam. What nobody knew was that the year after their honeymoon, Meredith's mother passed away. Instead of celebrating being newly married, the couple was mourning the death of Mer's mom. 

There was a man, Drake, who came by one day, offering to make a deal. He could bring her mother back to life if he got to have her second-born child. She made the deal, not sure what he had meant at the time. 

When Sam was about one and a half when John and Dean were at a baseball game. Meredith was sitting in the living room watching TV and listening to the monitor. She finally went up to check on Sam after an unusual amount of silence. What Meredith found was Sam asleep soundly in her crib, and a man who she thought she vaguely remembered, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hello, Meredith. Remember me?" The voice was distinct. Drake. That guy who brought her mom back to life.

"Hard to forget you, after you raised my mother from the dead." Meredith wasn't sure if she was happy or scared to see him. "Oh, crap..." She mumbled. "You're here for Sam." She took a step towards the crib, and Derek stood up. "I was upset, Derek. Come on. She's my daughter."

Not listening to her, Drake walked over to the crib and picked up Sam. "She is a beautiful child, Meredith. Truly." He whistled, and a huge cloud of black smoke came through the window and went in Meredith's mouth. "Now, listen. No one will remember this night. You know what to do. We've been over this." Drake held Sam, his arms extended. The black smoke left Meredith and went into Sam. Her eyes were solid black for a few moments, but they returned back to normal. Drake placed Sam back in her crib, propping her up so that she had a view of the doorway.

Meredith was standing there, as confused as ever. Drake snapped, placing Sam on the floor outside her room. He locked the door behind him, setting the room on fire. Little Sam was propped up outside her room, completely unaware of what was happening. Drake kissed her forehead and walked out of the house.

John arrived home, carrying Dean in his arms. As soon as he took one step through the door, he knew something was up. He could smell smoke. Meredith's not cooking, is she? Dean, why don't we see if you can sleep next door."

"Okay, Daddy." Excitedly, Dean ran upstairs. "Daddy!" John heard from the kitchen, where nothing was happening. John ran upstairs, and the smoke he saw was frightening. It took up most of the hallway, pretty much engulfing Sam. John ran forward, pushing Dean towards the steps. A neighbor had seen the commotion from their house, and there were sirens blaring from around the corner. 

Seconds later, a firefighter rushed in and picked Dean up. "Sir, are you the only one in here?" John, having breathed in a lot of smoke by now, shook his head. He started stumbling to the firefighter. 

"My," he coughed out, "My daughter is still back there." The firefighter nodded and handed Dean over to him. They were outside and given breathing masks within five minutes, Sam out of the house in six. 

Flames had just touched her hand a little, the scars healing over in a short amount of time. Smoke inhalation had been a bit of an issue, but she was out of the hospital shortly. She was and is still completely unaware of how close to death she really was. Come to think of it though, didn't Drake want her alive, or did he know she wasn't going to die for good?

~~~

"You know, I'm better at research than the physical stuff." She knew that they knew that she was amazing at fighting, but she also knew they wouldn't argue with her. 

"Oh come on, Sam! Please just help us with this one!" Jared pleaded. "You're lying to me. I can see that clear as day."

"I really, really, don't want to do this." She had made up her mind. "I prefer research. You both know that. I know you know that." Tyler sat back, defeated. Jared turned his knees away from Sam.

"Oh, c'mon you guys." Sam rolled her eyes. "You know what? Fine! I'll come on the hunt with you! Happy?" Tyler reached up and patted her shoulder. Jared turned back towards her. "You two are major dweebs, you know that?"

"Yep," they said harmoniously. 

All of a sudden, Sam's car started sputtering. "Ah, man. Crap." She pulled the car to the side of the road and got out. Sam then proceeded to open the trunk and get out some tools.

"A jack of all trades, huh?" Tyler got out of the car for the sole purpose of teasing Sam. "What's our motto? Hunting things, saving people, what was the last part?"

She sighed. "Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Idiot." Tyler laughed. Jared sat in the car, looking between the two, confused. Sam opened the hood of the car and managed to fix a few of the many problems that the car had. "This was intentional. Someone, or something, did this. Not sure who or what, but this was done on purpose." She pulled out her phone and reluctantly called a towing company.

At the motel, waiting for the car to be fixed, Jared, Sam, and Tyler sat in a circle over their laptops. They went through police records and somehow managed to hack their way through Ancestry.com to find this rugarou's family.

"Turns out it's family. A long time ago, his great-great grandfather's great-great grandfather was turned. Crazy stuff, man." She stood up. "I'm kind of hungry. Want something?" The boys both shook their heads. "Okay. I'll be at the diner downtown. Hope they have free WiFi." She picked up her bag, containing her laptop and phone, and walked out the door.

"Bye, Sam. Not gonna say anything?" Before closing the door, Sam turned back and threw a crumpled up paper ball from the desk nearby at Tyler. She waved and slammed the door shut behind her.

The walk wasn't long, really. About a mile or so. When she did arrive, Sam ordered a slice of pie and some tea. After a minute of sitting in silence, listening to music, a man sat across from her at the table. He waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up. "What do you want?"

"The name's Drake, m'lady. Samantha Collins, I presume?" He held his hand out. Sam just stared at it. "Not a big hand shaker, I see. You know me. I think we met when you were about one and a half." Sam looked puzzled. Derek sighed. "I killed your car... and your mom." She looked exactly like the fear emoji at that time.

"N- no. You wouldn't just... you wouldn't just come here and tell me that! No." She started to reach for her gun.

"Not a smart idea." His eyes flashed black. "Come with me, Sam. We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Sam stood up.

She grabbed her bag. "I'm going to be back. I'm bringing Tyler. You know, my older, stronger cousin. Plus, I have a 6 foot 4 best friend. He's built pretty well, too, so... your choice." Sam winked, turned on her heel, and started walking.

"I don't think so." Sam looked around and saw all of the occupants were demons. Eyes black, creepy grins. She bolted for the door and pushed it open. Of course the streets were stereotypically empty except for two people, and one of the two purposefully tripped her. 

"Jerk!" she screamed. She got back up but fell again, this time tripping over a loose brick. She knelt there for a minute, contemplating her life before looking behind her. Derek was right there. "I must have the worst luck."

He motioned for her to get up. "Must not. As I said, we have a lot to talk about." She did stand, and started walking.

"You really killed my mother?"

"Yep. She bargained your soul for her mothers. She interfered, so I had to have her offed. Wish I hadn't. Nice woman. Too emotional." Sam stopped and faced him. He stopped, sighed, and faced her. She sucker punched him and ran. He grabbed her hair and pulled. She fell back on her butt. "What did I tell you?" She stood up again, but he still had a grip on her hair.

"Let me go."

"Don't think so." Sam reached up to get herself free, but Derek put a handcuff on her.

He then put the other cuff on his arm. "There. Now you can't leave me." She sighed. 

"I'd kill myself before I consorted with demons." She looked defiantly into his eyes.

Knowing her situation, he responded smartly. "Do it. I'll come with you. You can say good bye and all that crap, okay?" She shrugged in response and started walking again. 

By the time they got to the motel, a very crappy one, Jared and Tyler had resorted to watching reality TV. Derek took the cuff off and instructed her in. "Hey, guys..." she said, sort of fading off at the end. Jared looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, Sam. What's wrong?" He stood up and walked over to her. He gave her a quick hug. 

She sighed. "I met a demon. He killed my mother." Tyler's jaw dropped. "I, uh... don't judge. I said I'd rather kill myself than "consort" with him. My mistake. Should've known." A single tear ran down her cheek. Jared wiped it away. 

"Hey hey, just don't do it. You don't have to." Sam could tell Jared was trying to support her.

"Jared, that isn't how it works. I told him I'd kill myself, he took it too seriously." She shook her head. She walked over to the bed where Tyler was and whispered, "I'll figure out a way to do this. Promise."

"I believe you, Sam. Really. You go be you out there." She hugged him quickly, ran over to Jared, and gave him a really heartfelt, sappy, best friend hug. 

"Love you, guys." She walked off. "Bye, I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jared and Tyler stood there silently. The only noise was the TV, an episode of Monk on. Tyler faced Jared. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, man. I know how much this is going to mess you up." His face froze. "Dean. What are we going to do about Dean?" He started panicking. "Dean is gonna freak! His little sister is dying at the hands of the same thing that killed his mom, and he doesn't even know about it!" The door opened, and Derek peeked through.

"Hiya jerks. Sam sends her love." He winked and closed the door.

Moments later, they heard a gunshot. Then a thud. They looked at each other solemnly. The oddest thing happened next. 

Sam walked through the door. Her head was all bloody, of course.

Sam's eyes were black.

"You two are hilarious! All worried about your precious Sammy. Her family didn't tell you, of course. Sam has been stuck with me for her entire life. One and a half."

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa. Sam, whoever you are, did Sam age? Demons' vessels don't age. But... Sam's eighteen? How?"

"Smart boy, you are." Demon-Sam walked over and patted Tyler's cheek. "I wasn't possessing her. I was just, there. A parasite, you might say. Now that I have control, though, Sam's eternally eighteen. Woo-hoo." The demon faked Sam's voice and dialed Dean's number, forgetting she had him saved as a favorite. They had a conversation, Jared and Tyler watching in shocked silence throughout the entire thing. 

Without saying anything else to the guys, Sam walked out. 

"I- is she dead? Or...?"

"Don't know. Gonna find out eventually, though."


	3. Getting Sam Back

The demon possessing Sam calmly, cockily, took a seat at the table with the rest of them. It kicked her legs up onto the table and leaned back on the chair. Drake stood at the head of the table. "You all know why you are here. I know why you are here. You all have a purpose." He motioned to a guy about Sam's age. "His father sold him for his wife back." He kept telling each of their stories until he got to Sam. "Ah, now, she's a trip. Hunter, actually. She killed my brother. Her mother sold her soul to me after her mom died. How sweet. She died again after a few years." The room laughed at the fact.

"Anyway. You all were assigned to these vessels for a purpose. You will give them back control. Full control. Well," he motioned to Sam again, "I need to bring her back, but whatever. I will instruct them on what to do in the next few minutes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go grab this idiot's soul." He once again pointed at Sam. Once he left the room, the demons gave their vessels back control. The demon in Sam, though, stayed for obvious reasons.

The guy next to Sam was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Where are we? Why aren't we leaving?"

"How stupid can you be?" Sam's demon turned on him and asked. "You're trapped! Guess where, kid!"

The guy was genuinely dumbfounded. "Where?"

"IN HELL!" The bellowing voice caused everybody to jump and the window to shake. She soon began laughing. "I crack myself up."

Moments later, the demon came back in with Sam's soul. He returned it to her body, and the demon gave her full power again. "What? Who are you? Again I ask, WHAT?" She looked around for a second. "Crap. We're not in Kansas anymore, I can tell you that."

She faced the group. "Okay. Listen up, everybody. I'll get us out of here. Just follow me." She motioned to the group, then pointed towards the door. The people looked confusedly at each other before collectively and silently agreeing that she'd be the right person to be in charge. "Okay, I'll open the door, and you all go out. Congregate in the hallway there while I figure out an escape plan." Everyone nodded.

Sam kicked the door open and everyone filed through. She, for some odd reason, had her gun on her. Sam drew her gun and walked past everyone and looked around at the intersecting hallways. "Okay. The right is safe. Left is crowded. Let's go." She waved her hand authoritatively towards the right hallway. She made sure everyone was in front of her before beginning walking again.

A moment of clarity struck Sam after a while of escaping. She stopped everyone silently with her hand, being stepped on by two people because of it. "I just realized something. No one is going to bother us. They are guiding us, blocking the incorrect ways out. Guys, they want us to leave." Everyone just stared at her. "That first hallway? It was packed one way, and not one person was blocking the other way. Something is up, I just don't know what. Still, though. Follow me. Keep quiet." She began walking again, always taking the deserted routes.

Once they finally got to a door, Sam looked around skeptically. She turned back to the group. "This can't be it. Can it?"

A guy from the back of the group spoke up. "I don't know, but I don't really care. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"I feel you. Okay, people. It's been an adventure." She saluted, then slowly, carefully, opened the door. Of course, she expected some sort of trick or something to happen, but nothing did. She held her hand up once, for about ten seconds, trying to get everyone to wait. No one was there, nor any sort of object. "All clear."

The group quietly exited and dispersed. They gave their thanks to Sam as they went. She said "No problem," and "You're welcome," so many times that they seemed to become not real words anymore.

Meanwhile, at the motel, Jared and Tyler were still shocked over how Sam left them. "We gotta get her back. We have to. How is Dean gonna feel? He's gonna blame it on us, man." Jared was visibly freaking out, but Tyler had kept quiet since it happened a few days ago. "Tyler, man. Be quiet. Sure. Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Reverse psychology."

Tyler, much shorter than Jared, about five inches, looked up at him angrily. "How about you shut up. You heard the gunshot. And her body dropping. She is dead. I know Dean's gonna be mad. I'd be really mad if my sister died. Especially someone like Sam." He sighed, calming down. "Man, I know you've known Sam since she moved next door to you. I've known her since before." 

Suddenly, stereotypically, there was a knock at the door. Tyler walked over and opened it. Despite all of his hope that it'd be Sam, it was not. It was the person who ran the motel. "You're out of here, guys. What happened to that girl that was with you?"

"Er... she's..." Tyler looked back at Jared, who just shrugged. "She overdosed. Yep." The guy, who didn't seem all that smart, took a while to register what had just been said.

"Okay, then. Just, you're out of here or I charge you extra." He pulled the door closed as he exited.

"Jerk."

Another knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" He screamed at the door.

A muffled angry voice came from outside. "Fine. But at least let me see you guys first." Tyler looked back at Jared. He made the gesture of a gun to his head and proceeded to point at the door. Jared just shrugged again.

Tyler opened the door. There was Sam, in all of her glory. Brown, flowing hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and just a demeanor that could make anyone fall in love. "B- But.. you died!" Jared ran forward.

"Uh... yeah... I'm back now." She looked them each in the eye, noticing their uneasiness. "I don't know why you're so freaked. We die all the time." Jared, still relatively new to this whole thing, looked bewildered.

"Have you died before, Ty?" he asked. Tyler nodded.

"Long story for another time. On topic, where were you?" He turned to Sam after looking at Jared.

"I wish I could tell you. Sorry. I had, nor have, a clue. But I was with a group of people. Different ages, different ethnicities, seemingly all different walks of life. I don't know what we were doing there." She closed her eyes and put her hand over the top portion of her face in frustration. Her hand slid down back to her side as realization struck.

She walked forward, closing the door behind her. "You know that demon guy, right? Drake, or whatever?" The boys nodded in response. "I just feel like it had something to do with him." She ran a hand through her hair, not sure how she wanted to put into words what she was trying to get across. "He..." She began, but groaned at not being able to say what she felt.

"I need sleep," she mumbled, passing the guys. Jared reached out to touch her shoulder, but stopped himself. They watched in silence as she got in her pajamas and in the bed. "Guys... I;m alive. I said, I'm tired, okay?"

When she was asleep, Jared turned to Tyler and Tyler turned to Jared. "Something's up," Jared said, glancing once at the sleeping Sam.

"Yeah. No crap, man." He ran his hand through his hair. "We gotta get to the bottom of this." Jared nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about her, man. She doesn't even know what happened!" By now, Jared was a lot more worried than he was letting on. "What if something else happens? I can't do that again." He seemed to deflate as an exhale escaped him. His blue-green-brown eyes, that could bore into your soul, were looking dejectedly down at Tyler.

"Hey, hey, hey! Listen to me." Tyler poked Jared's chest once. "You can't do this. We can't have you breaking down like this, man. We need you." Of course, to Tyler Joseph, Sam and Dean Collins, and really anyone in the Collins family, knew that "I need you/ we need you," really meant "We love you." He used this loosely. He had a wife, of course.

Tyler knew Sam cared deeply for Jared. He was worried that after her little... stunt, shall we call it?... she was going to be more distant or not care like she had before. Despite everything that had happened as kids, Sam and Dean were extremely kind and would give up almost anything to help others. Sam was always chosen for those kindness awards in school, and any adult that passed Dean walking Sam to school knew. They knew Dean was the big brother they either aspired to be or wanted for themselves.

Even though their father may not have been the epitome of fathers, they sure did manage to make the best of a horrible situation.

Hours later, plagued by tiredness, Tyler and Jared finally fell asleep. Little did they know, though, that Sam was alive and well.

About an hour after Sam and that group had escaped Hell, and for every hour after, one person-per-hour was brutally murdered by having their throats ripped out. Sam never did come home that night. 

Reports of a girl matching Sam's description walking around downtown Philadelphia carrying a bloody knife were sent in a few minutes after Jared and Tyler had seen her go to sleep with their own eyes. Doppelganger, maybe? Shapeshifter? Sam never even knew about it.

She was in Oregon, tracking down the killer of the man who had been at the head of the group, just behind her, the entire time during the escape. Two demons were killed. Luckily enough, there were demon blades sitting nearby her motel room when she checked in. 

That very same night, she found two back-eyes sitting by a campfire in an open lot. She snuck up behind one and stabbed it right through the back. The other caught on to what was happening and stood up, getting in a fighting stance.

"That was a big mistake, you cockroach!" It called, taunting her. She shrugged, gripping the knife tighter in her hand. The demon charged, going for a direct attack. Sam had anticipated a more intelligent attack, rather than just a head-on one. She was caught off guard and tackled, her knife flying from her hand and skidding on the ground beside her.

The demon's eyes were black and though they were only black, you could see the anger in them. It raised its fist and brought it down on Sam's nose, bringing blood. Sam's head hit the ground with a dull thud. She quickly got back her stamina, though, as she brought her leg around and kicked the demon's knee, causing it to almost fall on her. Sam managed to roll away and grab her knife. "Oh, c'mon. You can do better than that!" she began to taunt.

The demon, who had enhanced strength and stamina, was able to reach her in two seconds flat and grab her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. It began to slowly cut off her air supply. Sam helplessly banged on the demon's arm, hoping to loosen the demon's grip, even just by a little. Sam completely forgot she still had the demon blade, which was sort of inconvenient. Just as her vision was starting to go blurry, though, she managed to get the knife into the demon. I don't care where, just get it in!!!! The demon took a few steps back, screaming. It had let go of Sam, dropping her to the ground, Sam gasping for air. There was an orange-ish light coming from the wound now and the demon was on the ground, barely alive, although not to Sam's knowledge. "Ha..." she managed to get out before falling back tiredly. Also quite luckily, she managed to get the demon right in the heart. Almost instant kill. Sam would end up falling asleep there that night. 

Sam's doppelganger, still in their motel room, stood up once the guys were asleep. It reached in Tyler's duffel bag and pulled out a random weapon, which just so happened to be silver, so she dropped it, winching in pain. It woke Jared up.

"Sam, what are you doing up?" He glanced at the clock. "It's 3:30 in the morning. You need to rest." Ignoring Jared's talking, the shifter reached in the bag again, this time pulling out a melee weapon that wasn't silver. "Jared, I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do."

She raised her arm as if she was about to do something to harm Jared, but Tyler grabbed it and stabbed her through the neck, an instant kill. "How are you liking the family road trip, Jared?"

All Jared did was look at him and sigh.


	4. Actually Finding Her This Time

It's been a few weeks, and there's still no sign of them. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe. Why can't my life just be normal, for once? I have to get

Sam stopped writing and looked up at a man standing over her. It really wasn't a man, just a kid about her age. She closed her book and placed it beside her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm Peter. I'm from The Bronx." The kid seemed innocent enough. She stood so that she could face him properly. There was a slight hint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Charlie," she replied. There was no way she was giving him her real name after he just randomly sees her sitting on a park bench alone.

"Nice name. You alone? You realize some creeps are out here, right? I've seen enough in my lifetime." The suspicion grew, and it became visible. "No, no! I mean, I'm a volunteer at the Police Department. Guys come in all the time." Sam nodded, believing his story. "Don't you have any family?"

Sam sort of let down her walls. "No, not with me. It's a long story." Sam wasn't that naive, just... easy to get to talk if you seem good enough. When it came to vamps and werewolves, she easily figured it out. But someone like this Peter kid here, she'd spill her guts to.

"I don't know if you care or anything, but do you need a ride or whatever? I could get you back to your family." She looked at him sadly.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. That's kind, but I think I'm okay here. Thanks, though." She turned around and started putting her things in her new duffel bag. She slung it over her shoulder and turned to face Peter again. "You really are nice, man. I just don't take rides from strangers."

"Oh, yeah. I totally get it." He sighed. "Well, bye,Charlie."

Sam smiled. "It's actually Sam. I just told you that for privacy reasons, you get me?" Peter looked betrayed for a minute, then smiled.

"Totally." He saluted her and started walking off. Sam chuckled quietly at that goofy almost- adult guy.

"What a dweeb," she remarked to herself, before turning and walking west. After about an hour of walking, she sat down in a booth in a Starbucks. Before doing any potentially dangerous activities, she pulled up a screen that looked like a site where one would learn Latin. She said "Deus," out loud and looked around for any black eyes. None. Good. She quickly went off the screen and began searching sightings of anyone that she remembered from the escape.

Every single person was dead.

Except her.

After a few hours of reading obituaries and death reports from coroners, she packed up again. Apparently, someone thought she looked suspicious, and called the police. An officer from the NYPD had been railing her for a while before she turned around, reaching in her duffel. She stopped once she saw who it was. "Hello, officer."

"Miss, we got a report that you were," he did finger quotes, "Doing Satanic crap in Starbucks." He looked at her square in the eyes, intimidating her. "Is this correct?"

"I'm learning Latin for school. I promise, officer." First offense, right there.

He frowned. "Miss, please come with me. You were obviously not doing it for school. Let's go." She sighed and obeyed. She sat in the back of the car, her bag in the front with the officer.

Crap crap crap crap. All of my weapons, salt, lighters, everything, is in there. I gotta get it somehow. She sat in silence for a while but eventually tried to strike up a conversation with the officer. He was tough, though, and she quickly halted her attempts.

A while later, they arrived at the station. The officer was leading her to the questioning room when they ran into Peter. "Oh, hey, Sam. What are you doing..." He cut himself off, seeing her escort. "You got arrested."

She smiled. "He thinks I was, what, doing Satanic stuff? I fight Satan, man." She flashed a smile back to the officer, who just looked away, annoyed. "Well, I should be going. Adios." She waved, and was escorted to the interrogation room. He sat her in the chair and cuffed her to the table- protocol.

"Listen, girl. You probably have some mental issue or something, saying you fight Satan or whatever, but really? Do you truly believe that? And what's with the weapons we found in your bag? Are they all to fight Satan as well?" She sighed, rolling her head back as well as her eyes.

"I'm not crazy. Really. And I've never met Satan in person, but I have gone up against demons. They're a bunch of idiots." She quieted down, and whispered, "Christo isn't God in Latin. It's Deus." At this, he got up in her face.

"Oh, you sure aren't, sweetheart. But you're about to be." He smirked and flashed his eyes black. She pulled on her cuffs, trying to get free. "It's no use, Sam. That report I told you about, all fake. Everyone there was in heir own little worlds. Now, I presume you remember me?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering. "Drake," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Drake sat across from her, smiling.

"Correct. Now, listen to me." She looked him right in the eyes. "You're defenseless right now. I could kill you like, that." At the last word, he snapped. Sam flinched. "But then you'd become a demon. Wouldn't want that now, would we? Here's what I'm gonna do. I'll make you a deal. Actually, go down to West 45th, and 7th. I have a friend there who would gladly make a deal with you." He paused for a moment as he surveyed her face. "Don't think about running off. We'll end you."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, and she nodded. She held her hands out, pulling the chain to it's extent. He unlocked it for her and let her out. Before leaving the room, she turned back to face him. "You will regret messing with my family. It's a promise." She then proceeded to walk out of the doorway, slamming the door behind her.

Peter just always happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, it seemed. The two walked straight into each other, them both stumbling back a few feet, holding their heads. "Peter? Why do I keep running in to you?" She suddenly became suspicious. Reaching behind him, she grabbed a silver paperclip and dropped it on the ground. "Could you pick that up for me?" she asked, beginning the tests.

"Uh... sure... but it's a paperclip. There are tons of 'em." He bent down and picked it up. She sighed, and took back the paperclip. After an awkward moment of silence, Peter spoke up. "So, uh, my aunt and I were gonna have a semi-lazy dinner tonight. You wouldn't mind stopping by, would you?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Love at first sight with a delinquent? Into the dangerous type, I see?" She smiled. Sure, man. I don't see why not." What was she going to do, say no? "Yeah, just tell me the time."

Peter took out his phone. "Here's my number," he said. She tilted her head and gave him a look like, Really, dude? "Oh, yeah. No phone." He reached behind him and got a piece of paper from the nearest desk. He wrote down his number, address, and the time of the dinner on it.

"Thanks, man." She patted the innocent kid on the arm and smiled. "I'll see you." She winked and began walking to the exit, but Peter stopped her.

"Wait! Do you, ya know," he began hopelessly. Sam faced him.

"Listen. I have to call my family. I'll see you at..." She looked at the paper. "Five." She waved and turned away. She managed to get out of there quickly and get to where there was apparently a demon waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Samantha Collins. Nice to meet you." The demon was dressed in a three- piece suit and tie. He was carrying a briefcase. There was a very smug look on his face.

"Demon," she retorted. She looked around suspiciously. "We shouldn't meet right here. How did anyone get dirt up to get you here, anyway?"

"Wish I knew. Even if I did know, why would I tell you?" The demon spoke with a heavy New York accent. Must've been a businessman.

"We should go inside. Seriously." No one would want to be seen with Sam right now. She looked like a zombie-lumberjack-army person. Her shirt was a red flannel, her jacket an olive green. Her ripped jeans were covered in dirt, and her work boots caked in mud. Somehow, though, she managed to keep her hair in check. Soft, smooth, and silky.

"Fine. Let's." He led her inside the nearest building, but it immediately changed. "I have orders from the boss..." he began. He had been turned away, but now he faced Sam, his red eyes glowing.

"And they are...?" she asked, impatient.

"To make a deal. If you agree to take a certain amount of souls, we keep you a human. You can live the life you want. Just... a few extra drips of blood on your hands." His eyes were normal again, a dazzling blue. "He was only as old as you, you know. About nineteen or twenty. It wouldn't be weird for you two to, you know, smooch."

"No way. Kill me." She stood in a ready position. She became more relaxed, though, after seeing how calm he was. It was almost unnerving, how serene he seemed. "Er..." she mumbled, breaking the silence. "If I were to take the deal, what kinds of people would I be..." She gagged. "... killing...?"

"Men who wanted to make themselves better, women who wanted kid, them. Oh, and that Peter kid you seem to like. And his aunt." Sam's eyes became slits as she glared at him.

"No. And if you didn't hear me, here it is a second time. No." She instantly regretted her decision. She was telekinetically pushed against the far wall, the impact creating a small dent. She groaned as she hit it, lolling her head a little. She looked back at him angrily. "Still no."

"You're going to regret it, missy." He telekinetically grabbed her throat, cutting off her air supply. She clawed at the air hopelessly, knowing it'd do nothing, but trying anyway to try and get free. He stopped after her face started turning blue. "Any change of heart?"

"Not... yet..." she answered. Whether it be stupidity or bravery, she was going to keep saying no until she couldn't anymore. After getting her breath back, she began chanting an exorcism. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundis spiritus..." She was cut off as he slapped her.

"Don't you dare. Don't even think about performing an exorcism on me." He flashed his eyes red again, and dejectedly, she shut up.

"If I said yes, which is still a very low possibility, how would I kill said people?" Despite her wanting to say no with every ounce of her body, there was another version of herself pushing up and attempting to make her lean towards saying yes.

"Well, probably by stabbing them. We tried shooting with that guy friend of yours, but it was too loud and we had to kill him and the demon inside him. Big disappointment." He sighed. "We'd give you a weapon, of course. Although, we do know of your extensive assortment of tools."

Sam sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll do it." There was a pause.

"Wonderful!" He let go of his telekinetic hold. "I hear you got a date with that Peter kid? Good. Here." He handed her some sort of knife, unlike any others she had seen. It wasn't even like the First Blade, which she had seen pictures of in hunters' journals.

"This, child, is Lucifer's own blade." As he talked about it, Sam twirled the blade in her hands.

"Wait, so Lucifer is an ex-archangel, who fell from Heaven and created Hell? And this is his blade?" Sam processed everything fine, but she just wanted him to recap.

"Yes. We may not have gotten it so fairly, but here it is."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You stole from Lucifer, Satan, the Devil?" He cringed at this, realizing.

"Listen, girl. Do you want it or not?" He was fed up with her antics. He was starting to get a bit antsy as well.

"Sure, man. Let me out, though." He opened the door for her. "Thanks."

She walked down the street, putting away the blade. She reached a phone booth and called Jared's cell.

"Hello?" she heard from the other end of the line. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Jared. It's Sam." She waited for a response as Jared went and got Tyler.

"Hey, Sam." God, was Sam happy to hear from the two of them.

"Guys. I have a problem. I'm in New York City. I have a date at five." Tyler was about to speak, but Sam cut him off before he began. "No, not a date, really. I was sitting alone and he invited me to dinner. His aunt is going to be there. I have to kill him. And his aunt."

"Sam, chill out. Why?" came Jared's voice from the phone?

"Demon deal. Listen, I have to go. Come to New York. I need you guys. Bye." She hung up abruptly, not giving either of them a chance to answer.

Back with the guys, after being forcefully ejected from the motel, Jared and Tyler were sitting in the front row of the Impala. "That's her, right?" Jared asked, sort of concerned after the night before.

"That's her. Definitely. And she needs help." Tyler faced Jared. "We need to get to New York City in about six hours. We're about an hour farther than that. We need to go fast." He sat back normal and buckled his seat belt. "This is the first time I'm ever driving her car. This should be interesting. Buckle up, Jared." Tyler started the car and began driving, way, way, over the speed limit, but somehow managing to evade the cops and traffic.

They arrived in NYC at about four-thirty. Sam was in a convenience store, buying cheap make-up and some snacks. After paying, she walked out and around the block. She managed to spot her car with Jared and Tyler in it.

Running over to it, she dropped some of the food items and shoved the makeup in her pockets. Jared literally popped out of the car and ran over to her, picking her up in a hug. "Sam, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're okay!" He set her down, and stepped aside, letting Tyler have his time with her.

"Sam, what did you mean, you have to kill your guy-friend? And what demon deal? What did you do?" Where Jared went for the more welcoming approach, Tyler went for the fill-in mother approach. She'd seen it with Dean before, when she came home late from a party, or from school without warning.

"Ty, calm down. Please. I was forced into it. That guy Drake? He made me. I had to make it, Tyler." As she spoke, Tyler got more impatient.

"Sam, I can't believe you! First, you disappear without a word, then you go and make a deal that probably just cost you your freedom?"

"Tyler, I''m not a child! I can go places and not tell you! I would've called sometime!"

"No, but you wouldn't have! Remember three years ago? Jared, you remember three years ago." In fact, he did. Sam had gone to a party after a day of shopping with some friends, and didn't come home for a few days. Dean spent two entire days looking for her, and when he did find her, he spent the entire car ride yelling at her. Jared had stayed home, nervous and concerned for his friend's safety. Tyler looked at Jared, who was just standing back, leaning on the Impala on his phone.

"What? Oh... three years ago... yeah... Can you guys please leave me out of this? I hate being in the middle of things."

"Fine, whatever." Tyler turned to Sam. "I'm not happy with you. Get in the car. I'm driving. We're doing an exorcism when we get home."

"Home? No way! I'm not going back yet. Tyler, we have a set return date, remember?"

Tyler sighed. "You're impossible." At this, Sam smiled and winked.

Before either of the guys had time to react, Sam started sprinting down the street. "Sam!" Jared called, running after her. Tyler was only a few steps behind him. They eventually gave up, as she was already ahead of them by so far. "Tyler, your family is really messed up."

"Yeah."

~~

Sam arrived at about 4:45, carrying a plate of store-bought brownies. She rung the doorbell and patiently for an answer. A woman in about her mid-forties opened the door, wearing a sweater and jeans. "Hello. Are you Sam?"

"Hi, and yes. I am. Nice to meet you... er..." She needed to learn her name before she was able to say it, obviously.

"Oh, ha, my name's May." She smiled warmly. "Please, come in." She stepped aside, opening the doorway up. Sam hesitated before going in, contemplating whether she should've run or done what she'd done, gone in. May closed the door behind her. "Peter, your friend is here!" She called to the next room over, Peter's bedroom.

"Coming, May," came the answer from behind the closed door. He came out within ten seconds. Peter had gotten all dressed up, doing his hair as well to look as best as possible.

God, am I going to hate killing him.

They sat down to a relatively normal dinner. It was homemade pizza and some fries. It was actually, surprisingly, very good. The conversation was very light and only got weird when Sam talked about her family. Peter was very open about his family history. Sam also learned he did a bit of photography when he wasn't at the NYPD.

When dinner was over, Sam and Peter went into the family room while his Aunt May cleaned up. "So, Sam, what were you arrested for earlier, or, whatever you were brought in for...?"

She smiled shyly. "Apparently, I'm Satanic and I was doing Satanic crap in a Starbucks or something. Turned out that I did nothing wrong and I was let go." She shrugged and turned back to the TV.

"Hey, Sam, what's wrong?" Oh God. Oh Jesus. I apologize for what I'm about to do. Sam turned back to him. She slowly pulled out the blade.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but this, this is what's wrong." She raised her hand, and Peter instinctively moved back of the couch until he fell off, in a jumble of arms and legs. Sam got off of the couch and walked over to him. "I'm really, really, sorry about this, but I have to do it."

She once again raised the blade and gave him no time to scream before plunging the blade into his heart. Gasping, she turned to the kitchen. She made a quick sign of the cross. Hey, uh, Jesus, I feel horrible about this. I can't do this. Forgive me. She made another sign of the cross, repeating the Our Father prayer in her head. She turned back to Peter for a second before walking in to the kitchen, blade in hand. "Hey, Ms. Parker? I think Peter might have fallen and gotten hurt..." Lies, lies, lies, she heard from in her head.

"Oh, no need to call me that..." She said as she turned around to face Sam. She looked over the bloody blade in her hand. "Did you kill him?" Sam looked down at it herself.

"I think I may have..." she said quietly. She looked up at the worried woman, who was now reaching for the phone. Sam raced over and put the knife up to her throat. "Please. Please, don't I can't have this be a struggle. They're making me." Sam had began crying now, on the verge of a breakdown.

Before that happened, though, she made a swift movement as to stab her where she'd stabbed Peter. There was a small trickle of blood where the knife entered, and May's eyes opened in fear and hurt. Sam removed the knife and the blood came out more heavily now.

Guilt-stricken, she collapsed beside her. "I'm so sorry," she repeated to herself. She managed to stand up shakily and wash the blood off the knife and her hands. My shirt is soaked in it. Crap. Suddenly, Drake appeared beside her. In between sobs, Sam attempted to speak to him. It was mostly obscenities, but there were pleads in there every so often. He snapped, and a set of clean clothes appeared beside the sink.

"Change," he ordered, and she did. She came out in the new flannel and jeans. She had washed up nice. The blood was nowhere to be seen. Tears were all gone. Sam was still sniffling a bit, but that was expected. "Great. Come here."

Sam walked over to him, still in bad shape about what she'd done. When she got within five feet of him, she began feeling a horrible burning sensation inside of her. She collapsed, groaning in pain. It was over in about a minute, however. She stood again. "What was that?" she asked, feeling around, not knowing what had happened or where.

"Binding mark. Now, even with an exorcism, the demon inside you can't leave. And since no one can touch your ribs, I carved the markings there."

"Why you little-" she began. She was cut off, however, by Drake.

"I'm actually very proud. You were the only one I know to have done it without a hitch like that. Congratulations." And just like that, he was gone.

Jerk!" she screamed angrily. "Not even gonna help me get out of here?!" Apparently, he heard her, because he was back and angry as ever.

"I could help you," he began, "but you need to learn to escape crime scenes by yourself. But, you're a child, so I take pity on you." He grabbed her arm and teleported her to where Tyler and Jared were sitting in the Impala. "Bye, boys."

He was gone in an instant. Sam sat there, dumbfounded, looking at her lap. "I killed two people..." She mumbled. Jared just looked at Tyler, and Tyler just looked at Jared. "I'm permanently bound to a demon." The two guys stayed silent the entire time. "I'm a monster..." She looked up at them, pain showing clearly in her eyes, her face strained.

**Okay, yes, I know I had Spider-Man characters in my story. It was at the request of my brother. Hope you enjoyed either way**


	5. Aftermath

Sam's eyes were sunken, depressed after the incident. Even after a week, she was still hung up on the fact that she killed two innocent people. Nothing happened with her except sleeping all day and constantly losing weight. She'd been snuggled up in her motel room bed for days before Dean came. After a briefing of her situation, he carefully, quietly, walked over to her bed.

"Sam, can you talk to me?" Dean asked, placing a hand on he shoulder. She flinched, curling up into the fetal position. "Sam, it's not healthy, what you're doing. Besides, Tyler found you guys a case."

"Hmph." She pulled the blanket over her head, her depression beating her excitement over finding a case.

"Okay. Drastic measures are being taken. Time for big brother protocol." He stood up and pulled Sam's blanket down. She groaned, reaching for it, attempting to pull it back up. "Nope. Not today, little sister." He walked to her side of the bed and reached under her in order to pick her up. She pushed away his arms. "Sam, I'm telling you. Get up." He reached under her again, grabbing her under the arms. He lifted her up and placed her on the floor, standing her up. Once he let go, she immediately sat down on the floor.

She glared at him, crossing her arms defiantly. "Hmm..." he mumbled. As an idea came to him, he walked over to the dresser, picking out a flannel, a white tank-top to go under it, and a pair of jeans. He threw them at her, indicating for her to put them on. She refused, tossing the clothes back. Dean's temper was really shortening. He knelt down on the floor beside her. "Sam, if you don't put your clothes on in the bathroom, I'll have to change you. And, you don't want me to have to do that, now do you?"

Sam's eyes were filled with contempt as she picked up the clothes and stood. She picked a pillow from the bed and hurled it at Dean. After, she walked into the bathroom and got changed. She decided to freshen up a bit as well.

When Sam exited the bathroom, her hair and teeth were brushed, her makeup done, and her shoelaces tied. Dean whistled jokingly. "Look at her! Not a potato anymore!" She scowled, took off her shoes, and laid down in the bed again. Dean sighed. He walked over to her shoes and picked them up. He threw the shoes to Jared, who had been watching the entire ordeal, standing next to Tyler. Sam was completely under her blanket again. Dean again pulled it from over her and picked her up. This time, though, he held her by the waist and carried her out of the motel. He motioned for Tyler to unlock the door for him, and Tyler did.

Dean put Sam in the car and buckled her seat belt. He sat in the back next to her. Jared got in beside Tyler, who was in the driver's seat. He threw the shoes back to Dean, who managed to get them successfully on Sam's feet. "So, Sam, shall we?"

Sam said nothing. Dean spoke up. "Yeah. Let's go." Tyler nodded and began the drive back to near where Sam... did what she did. Sam only sat with her arms crossed, refusing to do anything but sit and stare. Inside, a feeling of dread growing and depleting her energy. She wasn't able to fall asleep, though. As soon as her eyes closed, she had horrible visions.

They arrived at the last attack's location a few minutes later. Sam opened her door reluctantly, and stepped out of the car. There was a hard look on her face, one of sadness and despair, but of insane determination at the same time. Everyone stepped out of the car from their respective doors. The three men were all wearing nice suits, then there was Sam in her flannel and jeans. Dean, not being the best at hunting, really only there for moral support, followed Jared, Sam, and Tyler up and under the police tape.

"Whoa wait, you guys just.. go on private property like this?" Tyler turned back to face him and nodded.

"Okay, guys, we should split up. Jared, you got your EMF meter, I've got mine. Sam, you go with Jared, I'll hang with Dean." Tyler, being the only capable, verbal, hunter at the moment stood up to the challenge of leading the group. "Sam, I'm going to need you to participate. Jared, watch her, okay?"

Jared nodded proudly. "Can do, Ty. Promise. And I'll make sure she talks," he said, walking over next to Sam. "Oh, and, I contacted one of the witnesses. They said they'd be glad to talk to us if we can help." His posture straightened as his confidence boosted as well.

Tyler nodded. "Let's go," he said. Sam waved her hand in front of Jared, motioning for him to hand her her gun. He passed it over, it being on his person rather than back in the car. She checked it and held it by her side.

Sam gave him a thumbs. Jared couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not, so he just nodded. Sam and Jared headed upstairs, while Dean and Tyler stayed downstairs. The place was a mess, really. Guess that's what happens when ghosts attack.

There was an odd smell upstairs. It wasn't sulfur, Sam knew. Thank God for that. Decay? No. Death? Still no. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it really was. It was almost metallic. Blood, probably. Not cleaned up right.

As they walked farther down the hall, the smell grew stronger, and so did the feeling of dread. They passed the bathroom and Sam thought she caught a glimpse of someone other than her and Jared, but she played it off as her paranoia. They reached the end of the hall, and that was where the smell was the strongest.

There was one room at the end of the hallway. It was a small office, with a computer and comfy chair. It was sparsely decorated, with a potted plant in the back right corner. There was, though, a brief case on the desk. It had the initials R.P on it in small print. Small enough, and faded enough, to be overlooked by anyone. Jared, in front of Sam, shouldered the door and it swung open. They were immediately greeted with the stench of old blood. Flies had gathered around the chair. Jared, ever the brave one, stepped in the room despite the horrible smell. Sam followed, tentatively.

As soon as she was in, though, the door slammed. "Ah, fffff!" Jared began, but was cut off by the sight of a boy around their age. He was a bit geeky, but covered in blood. At the sight of him, Sam froze up. His abdomen had a gaping hole in it. He looked confused, and angry. He flicked his wrist, almost as if testing it out. Jared went flying across the room and crashed against the wall. Sam quickly heard the pounding of footfalls on the stairs, Tyler and Dean running up the stairs. She backed up to the door, dropping her useless gun in the process. The boy flicked his wrist up after turning his gaze to her. She went up into the air and came down with a crash. She lay there in a heap on the ground.

Moaning, she got on her hands and knees. Immediately, though, she was forced back into the door, the pressure almost breaking the door. She began feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Heartburn? Now?!

She heard Tyler and Dean calling for her, but they weren't able to open the door. There was a small red stain beginning to grow on her flannel. Despite the pain, and the alarming redness on her shirt, she managed to stand up. Somehow, she had to get out of there. Jared was on his knees now, digging through his pockets in order to find something. There was, of course, nothing. The stupid heroic type he was, he went up to the guy and swung at him. It did break it's focus, so Sam fell to the ground. She was barely conscious. Jared managed to get around and pull open the door, picking Sam up with him. They bumped into Tyler and Dean, who helped take Sam's limp form from Jared. Her shirt was soaked in red. Dean and Tyler both put one of her arms around his shoulders, narrowly avoiding the boy, who was actually a spirit. They managed to get in the car and drive to the hospital.

The guys waited anxiously in the waiting room for her to get out of surgery. Sam apparently had a major stab wound penetrating the left side of her chest. They needed to close up the wound, but it went pretty deep. A few more inches, and she'd have been dead. Jared was the first to speak after a very uncomfortable silence. "God, I'm so sorry. I feel awful, guys." He had horrible pain in his face, guilt.

"Jared, man, it wasn't your fault. You can't control spirits, or whatever was in there with you guys. Cheer up. Sam's going to be okay," Dean said, trying to cheer Jared up, though he himself was feeling quite down.

"You shouldn't have to be cheering me up. Your sister is the one in danger." He turned to Tyler. "She's your cousin!" He lowered his voice a bit. "Guys, I need to take a walk. I'll be back." He stood up, stretched, and began his walk.

Once he was out of view, Tyler turned to Dean. "He feels terrible." There was pain and grief in his voice. "I feel terrible. I shouldn't have..." He sighed.

"Man, I don't blame you. Either of you. Quit doing this to yourself. He chose to go after Sam. She'd feel the same way. It wasn't your faults." After that, there was a while of awkward silence, some of which was experienced with Jared.

A few tense minutes later, a doctor came out and told them the news. "She is recovering nicely. Her body is healing surprisingly fast, so that's good. There is a significant amount of blood loss, but Samantha should recover nicely."

Jared and Tyler both let out a sigh of relief. Dean actually hugged the doctor. "Thanks, doc. Thanks," he said, while still hugging her. The woman was pretty short. At least half a foot shorter than Sam. She was cute, in like, a baby kind of way.

The three briskly walked to Sam's room, and entered in a tumble of arms, legs, and other body parts. Sam was sitting up on her bed, looking extremely pale, and really sad.

"Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?" Jared went up to Sam and sat on the bed beside her. She shrugged and lowered her shirt to show the stitches. They were really far along in the healing process already. "Sam, you're healing really fast!" His voice went hard. "Sam, you're healing fine.You just had surgery, and you are almost perfectly okay." He turned to face Dean and Tyler. "She's fine."

The realization struck them at the same time. Tyler went for his holy water, Dean for the door. "Sam, what's going on?"

She finally spoke. "Can't I just be fine for once? Apparently not!" She painfully got out of bed, a bit of a limp in her step. It was gone by the time she reached Tyler. When she did reach him, she pushed him, hard. He stumbled back a few steps. "I'm fine!"

"Sam, you're not-"

"I am! It doesn't bother me anymore!" She flung a string of obscenities at him. Out of breath, she took a few steps backwards. "I killed two people, Tyler. Two. They..." She leaned on her bed. "They weren't monsters. They were normal people. Nice... Nice people..." Sam had been looking down at her lap during her explanation, but now she looked up. "I sold my life to a demon." Anger flared up in her again, and she stood up. "You weren't there for me, Tyler! When I needed you most, you weren't there!"

"I was there for you! You were the one that didn't call! You didn't even text me!" He finally got what was going on, and he was sick of it.

"You thought you were! You hurt me! I want you all out!" She stomped her foot for effect when she talked. The three, significantly stronger, and much taller, guys all stood there defensively. "OUT!" She bellowed. The guys left. All alone, Sam was completely vulnerable. Two doctors who operated on Sam came in to see her. They had black eyes. "Ah, crap."

They rushed her. She rolled backwards over her bed, landing on the floor awkwardly. Her butt hurt from the impact, but she was too focused on finding her gun. They left it in the car, probably. Great. The two doctors came around the bed, holding something that looked pretty heavy. Sam rolled to the side to avoid impact, and kicked one of them in the back. They fell on the bed. The other, who was holding the object, swung at her and managed to hit her right in the head. She fell over sideways.

The next thing Sam knew, she was alone in a room, chained to a chair, with a dull headache. "Hello?!" she screamed. It was pointless. She could hear the echoes.

"No one can hear you," she heard from a distant corner of the room. Accompanying the voice was a tall, muscular man. He was well built, his outfit pulling taut on his broad shoulders. "No one. You're all alone." He was brainwashed.

"Let me out, man. I need to find my brother." She pulled on the chains. The man, Brandon, walked away for a second. Lights flooded the room. She was in the morgue. Brandon walked back over to Sam.

"Sorry, miss, but we had to do this." He didn't look suspicious. He did carry a gun, but he didn't seem to want to use it. But he was carrying a briefcase. The briefcase.

"Get that thing away from me." Sam tried to scoot the chair away, but ultimately failed. "I can't do that again." She looked at the kneeling man, eyes welling up with tears. She met his eyes, and there was a moment of understanding, but not before the kid showed up again. "Not again! Get me out of here! I can fight that thing!" The man fumbled with the ropes and got her out.

Sam stood up and faced the ghost. "Peter, I really didn't want to do that! Please!" She begged, but began to feel the sharp pain and the wet on her shirt, despite how far along she was healing-wise. Turning to Brandon, she said, "Get Dean Collins. There will be two other guys with him. Tell him to get the shotguns. Hurry!" Suspicious, he ran out of the morgue and upstairs.

She faced Peter again. He was covered in red. He made a swift move of his arm, and sent Sam across the room, sliding into the opposite wall. He glared at her, and she was forced up into a standing position. "Please... Peter... Stop..." she begged. He was a vengeful spirit. He wouldn't listen.

After a few minutes of Sam being supernaturally thrown around the room by Peter, Brandon, Dean, Tyler, and Jared all burst through the morgue doors. Tyler shot him with the rocksalt shotgun, and Peter disappeared. Tyler, Jared, and Dean ran over to Sam, who was all bloodied and bruised. "God, you look like crap," Tyler remarked. He put his arm under Sam's and lifted her up. Not even three seconds later, Tyler was pushed down. Sam let go and stumbled forward a bit, but managed to keep her footing.

She heard a dull smack as Dean was forced back into a metal wall. "Dean!" she whisper-yelled. Her voice was hoarse after the beating she just took. She carefully walked over to Brandon, who had a big bruise on his head, and knelt beside him. "Hey. So, remember the Peter and May Parker case from a few weeks ago?" she asked, trying to come up with a plan.

"Yeah. There was nothing left. Fire." Apparently, Drake had lit the place on fire after she'd left.

"Well, is there any possibility that you or anyone here has a lighter on th-" A sawed-off hit her foot. It was Dean's. She stood up with the shotgun in her hand. "Hey, Peter! It's me you want! Come and get me!" At this, he rushed at her, but she hit him with a headshot. "That won't keep it gone for long." She patted her pockets. "Do any of you happen to have a lighter on you?" she asked, hopeful.

"I do," piped up Jared. He reached in his jean's pocket and grabbed his little lighter that Sam had given him near the beginning of their trip. He tossed it to her.

"Thanks, Jared." She turned to Brandon. "Where is the briefcase?" He pointed to a table lined up on a wall. The briefcase must've been special to Peter. Those initials... R. P. They must've been his father's, or someone special to him. The initials actually stood for Richard Parker. The briefcase was his dad's, who had died when Peter was a child. That's what was keeping him in the veil. His spirit was holding onto the briefcase. How stupid can I be? She thought to herself as she walked over to the table. Brandon had gotten up and walked with her. "How's your head?"

"Fine, I guess. What was that kid? I thought he died in a house fire..." Oh God, time for the talk. She looked up at him.

"It's a long story. But, ghosts are real. They kill people sometimes." And just like that, Brandon stopped walking. Sam didn't really notice at first, but when he didn't respond with shock, or confusion, or really anything, she turned. There was Brandon, alright. His eyes were bulging. His Kevlar vest was soaked in blood from the inside. It made a perfect circle. Blood was also dripping from the corners of his mouth. Sam walked backwards and backed into the table. She found the briefcase. "Good bye, you murdering sonuva-" She cut herself off. "Sorry, Dean." She lit the lighter, and burned the case. Peter appeared, and burned up right there in the morgue.

~~

December 31, 2019

It's almost midnight. I have so many things to be thankful for, and things I want to change for next year. Can't imagine what life would be like without Jared and Tyler. They're pretty much the best people I know. Can't forget Dean. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him. Jared and I have been going steady for a few months now. It's been nice. I've started keeping a journal. Not like Dad's, but it's a journal. Signing off for 2019,

Samantha Collins

~~

Sam placed the journal on the motel bedside and walked over to Jared. He was sitting on the floor, the cheap, dirty, motel floor. She sat beside him. "Hey, Sam. How's your journaling going?"

"I feel a lot better now, thanks." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. That'd never have happened when they first began going out. Too many awkward feelings. They were watching the New Year's Eve party live from New York. The countdown hit ten.

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

At five, Jared kissed Sam.

4...

Sam kissed Jared.

3...

2...

"One! Happy New Year!" They screamed in unison. The two jumped up and kissed passionately. When they pulled away, they began laughing for no apparent reason.

Little did the two love birds know, there was a demon watching from outside the window. She was a scout for Drake. The time was fast approaching. "Poor kids..." she mumbled, tired of how sickeningly in love they were. Or, at least, thought they were.


	6. The Beginning of the End

The next few days were filled with reunions of all kinds. Sam saw Dean and Tyler again. Tyler was reunited with his wife for the first time in a few months. There was one, less joyous, reunion, that just so happened to occur on the day that 300 people died in a city in Kansas. Drake and Sam bumped into each other on the street. She and Jared had been out all day after driving home from seeing Tyler and them the previous day. They were wearing flannels and jeans, Jared with his normal work boots, and Sam her Converse.

The minute she touched Drake, who had possessed someone different for the occasion, she knew it was him. She stopped walking straight and turned, pulling Jared along with her, into the nearest alleyway. "Jared, remember the guy that... ya know..." She trailed off, looking at the entrance to the alley. He was coming. "Remember Drake? Yeah. He's here. And I need to get out of here. I wasn't prepared to have a full on showdown today." She tilted her head back dramatically, looking directly up. "Can't we ever just have a normal day?" she whined to herself. Sam looked back at Jared, and overcome with affection, wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed him against the wall smoothly, and leaned up for a kiss. They kissed for a moment before Sam's mouth began to taste like blood.

She pulled away. "Jared?" She cuffed his face in her hands. He seemed to be choking on his own blood. "Jared!" She put her arm around his waist for support, because he was sliding down the wall. "I- I got you, Jared. Hold on." She walked, stumbled, really, out of the alley. "Help! Help, somebody help!" A few people rushed over to her. They all pitched in to carry Jared's six-foot-four body over to a chair. One called 9-1-1 while Sam sat with Jared's unconscious body. She didn't know it, but he was dead. She sat there, stroking his hair and crying. Moments later, an ambulance arrived, and the paramedics came and tried to take his heart rate. There was no beat. "Miss, he's dead." Sam looked up at her. She shook her head slowly, it not registering right away that Jared was, in fact, dead.

"No he's not. He can't be dead."

"He is. I'm sorry. Do you know what killed him?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"No... We were over there," She pointed to the alley, "Then he just started choking on his own blood." She looked over at Jared's lifeless body. "C-can w-we cremate his body? That's what I want the most. P- Please." The paramedic took pity on Sam, the fragile girl who just lost her boyfriend.

"After the autopsy, we definitely can arrange that, okay? I'll help you." This was, in fact, not true at all. She really just said that to keep Sam from crying more.

"Thanks!" Sam said, standing. She wiped her mouth anxiously, subconsciously feeling a wetness there. "Would it be inappropriate for me to give you a hug right now?" The woman shook her head, and opened her arms. Sam went up to her and gently wrapped her arms around her waist, while the woman instructed Jared's body to be taken into the ambulance. When Sam pulled away, the woman spoke again.

"Miss, the police will be here in a minute or so." Sam could hear sirens. "You are an official murder suspect, according to them. Goodbye." The woman waved sweetly, and turned. She got into the ambulance with Jared's body and drove off. Stunned, Sam stood there. She wasn't sure what to do. The chilly January air bit at her face as she cried. A police car came and pulled up in front of her. A tall man who looked a lot like a shifter she'd faced a few years back got out and led her into the back seat of the car. She sat there as if under mind-control. It was a terrifying scene. On the ride to the station, she got a massive headache that broke her trance. She moaned, holding her head.

The man looked in the rear view mirror. "You okay, miss?" he asked. His voice was scruffy.

"Fine..." she mumbled through the pain. It wasn't fine. It felt like a knife was being driven through her skull.

By the time they arrived at the police station, it was gone. Officer Gabriel led her to an interrogation room. "God... bad memories..." she mumbled, hoping that no one heard her, but Gabriel did.

"What does that mean? You've been arrested before?" he asked. It was cute, really. He was a new guy for sure. His uniform was just a bit too big for him, and his gun too large for his hands. His voice was quiet, but stern. He had the makings of a good officer of the law.

"Oh, no." She laughed. "A fake cop nabbed me once. I got out without killing anyone. Don't worry. You're safe with me." He carefully instructed her to sit at the table and wait for his supervisor.

"He'll be right in. Just, stay here, alright?" Sam nodded in response. The young cop left, and was replaced with an older man. He was definitely more experienced. He sat down across from her at the table.

"Daniel Selleck. Now, tell me where you were when your boyfriend was killed." Man, everyone is so right to the point in this town.

"We were making out in an alleyway." If they were going to be blunt, so was she. She kept as straight face of a face as Danny.

"Well then. What did the murder weapon look like?"

"It wasn't murder. Well, it was, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what it really was." She sat back in her chair.

"I've heard a lot of crap in my day, kid. Try me."

"It was a demon. Like, not depression or anything inner like that. A demon. From Hell. Demons are real." She was acting very cocky, only to cover up her fear and sadness.

Daniel raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You're real funny, kid. There's no such thing as demons. You belong in a mental institution."

"And you're real professional." She sat forward, and leaned her elbows on the table. The demon in her was beginning to get agitated, and he took control of her mind. "Listen here, buddy. Demons are real. They're real as you and your pals. Twice as dangerous, I might add. Could kill you like that." She snapped her fingers to show her point.

The cop became tense. His hand was on his belt, right where the gun was. He flinched at the snap and drew his gun. "You're not being serious right now." His hands were unsteady for the first time since he first learned how to shoot, almost 30 years ago.

"You're scared, pops. You believe me." Sam's eyes became completely black, causing the man to shoot in fear. "You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!" she screamed, standing up.

"You're a demon!" he managed to get out before backing up. He fumbled for the doorknob. Finding it, he pulled open the door, escaped, and locked it once it was closed. "Call a priest!" he yelled to confused officers. "Now!" One fresh-out-of-the-academy recruit did. Father Murphy showed up a few minutes later, being as there was a church down the street. Selleck led him to the interrogation room where Sam was locked. "Good luck, father. Thank you for coming so fast."

"It's not a problem, Danny." He entered the room.

"Ah, hey, Jimmy!" Sam called. "Long time no see! The father was visibly confused.

"I've met you before?" he asked. He set his stuff down on the table. It consisted of holy water and crosses, as well as a bible. If only he knew. 

"You don't remember, do you? You sent me back to Hell in '98. Great times." This demon was pretty respectful, all things considered. It wasn't about to attack the priest, not even after it was sent back to Hell all those years ago.

The priest's eyes lit up with recognition. "You were a toughie. Had to get some help, didn't I?" He began to remember John. They'd been great friends. They needed to catch up sometime. "I remember you. Time to get you out of... Who exactly is she? What significance does she have to you?"

"It's a long story, pops. All you need to know is she is perfect. Can't be exorcised from her, either. Binding stuff." She winked, and stood up. Blood had stopped flowing, but her shirt was all red. "Plus, if you do, she's lost enough blood to die. Just liker her stupid boyfriend." She smirked.

"I'll do it." He quickly took holy water out of his pack and splashed Sam with it. "How does that feel?"

"Tickles, Jim-bo. Really does."

"May the power of Christ compel you!" he screamed. The demon pretended to be terrified and cowered in the corner.

"Oh no! Chanting! My weakness!" She laughed heartily. "Give up, Jimmy. It's no use."

"Fine. Bye." He turned away and discreetly grabbed a jug of holy water. He spun and splashed her with it. He proceeded to pour the rest on her, burning holes through her outfit. She groaned.

"God... that actually hurt..." she mumbled. Father Murphy created a salt circle around her hunched figure.

He wiped his hands on his black pants. "Good luck, kid." He was speaking to Sam, rather than the demon. The demon gave Sam control again before the father left.

"Father Murphy? Is that you?" she asked. He faced her, skeptical. His hands were on his hips. "I need help. Please. You need to get my cousin, or my brother, or Jared! Please..."

The father gave her a sad look. "Do I know you, miss?"

"N- No, but my you knew my dad. John?"

The father raised an eyebrow. He did know John, but hadn't known of him having a little girl. Let alone a demon-possessed one. "Do you know what happened to you?"

She sighed, thinking. "I think I'm needed for something. I'm not sure what I'm needed for, though. It's not good." She tried to walk out of the circle, but couldn't, having the demon inside her. "You gotta get me out of here. I'm innocent, please. I didn't kill Jared..." She stopped. "Jared's dead. Drake killed him. Jared's dead, and it's because of my affiliation with demons. It's my fault." She looked guiltily up at him. "Forgive me, father, for I have sinned."

"You have not sinned, dear."

"Father, but I have. They blackmailed me into killing two people." She made the sign of the cross on herself, which was surprisingly painful. It almost burned.

"You say you were blackmailed?" She nodded in response. "You are forgiven." He said this with much hesitation.

She looked helplessly at the salt. "Please?"

He sighed and walked over to the circle. He kicked the salt and broke the barrier. She ran out and hugged him. He tensed up a bit at first, but hugged her. Sam was crying into his shoulder. "Th- They're gonna kill m- me, f- father. I didn't do it."

"I'll talk to them. Dan will be back in here in a minute or so." He wiped her tears away. "No need to fret, child."

"T- thank you, father." She pulled away and sat at the table. She watched him leave the room and sat there in silence for a while before Officer Selleck came back in.

"You're free to go. I sort of owe the father one. I'll call your father." He was about to leave again when Sam stopped him.

"Dad's alive?" she asked, shock coursing through her.

"He hasn't been around?"

"No. He's been gone for about seventeen years now. Can we not talk about my sob story, please? I just want to get out of here."

"Sure, kid. Follow me." He opened the door and led her out. She sat in the waiting room for her dad while Selleck called John. She prepared for the worst.

About two hours after the call, John arrived. He was ticked. He stormed into the room, drunk, and immediately, Sam shrunk back in her chair. "Let's go." Usually, a 'let's go' is a friendly invitation to go somewhere, but this time, it was an order. She reluctantly stood up and he grabbed her shirt. He began walking out of the station. He saluted the pair of officers coming in the door. When they reached his car, he let go.

"Dad..." she began.

"Don't start! Don't start with me right now! Get in the car." He was getting increasingly more angry. She obeyed, getting in the car.

The car ride was completely silent. So was the ordeal of getting into the house, where Dean waited. Sam was kept quiet by the idea that he'd side with his father.

Dean was sitting on the couch in the living room, the TV playing some reality TV show. "Sam! You're okay!" he said, running over to her. He had Castielle with him, but left her in the dust at the sight of his little sister. He enveloped her in a big bear hug. She returned the embrace, putting everything she had into that hug. It was the only thing keeping her from facing the wrath of her father.

Dean's big brother instincts kicked in. "Dean... Jared's dead. He's dead!" She began to cry, the slow tears turning into sobs. Dean soothingly rubbed her back. He also rubbed her hair, calming her a bit. "I- It's my f- fault!" She cried more. Dean pulled their hug tighter and now held her head close to him.

"Sammy... Sam, slow down. It's not your fault. It's those dirty demons' faults." Her demeanor changed quickly.

"Watch it, bucko." It changed back before Dean even had time to register the fact she said that. He picked Sam up and carried her halfway upstairs before John cut in. He caught Dean by the shoulder, and consequently he almost fell off the stairs.

"Dean, I need to talk to Sam. Now." His voice was stern. There was not an ounce of sympathy anywhere in there. Dean put Sam down so she was standing higher up on the steps than he.

"I don't think she can, right now. Maybe in a little bit, when you're a little less drunk." He saw he struck a nerve, and got very concerned when he saw his dad's face change from irritable to angry.

"Dean. That's an order." His voice was menacing. It would strike fear into even the most disciplined Marine. Sam grabbed Dean's arm. He looked up at her, then back at his dad.

"Okay..." he mumbled, turning back to Sam. He pulled his arm from her grasp. "Sammy, dad's gotta talk to you. I'll be right over there," he motioned to the couch where Castielle was sitting, "so call if you need me, okay?"

Sam's face became pure fear. "Dean, he'll kill me." Dean looked at her sadly.

"He's not half as strong or deadly as a spirit or vampire, is he? No. Just pretend you're up against a shifter, okay? You'll be okay. I promise." She hugged him tight, then walked down the stairs to confront their father. Dean walked down the stairs and into the family room where Castielle was waiting for him.

John grabbed her shirt again and pulled her upstairs. He closed the door behind them after going in her room. "Listen here, you irresponsible child." Oh God, here we go. He took a step closer, and she took two back. "I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed."

"Dad, I'm sorry..."

"No you're not! You're the reason your mother died!" He raised his hand as if to hit her, but the demon, who actually began to care about Sam, too control. Her eyes became black, and an odd smile crept over her face.

She grabbed his wrist and broke it. John looked at his wrist, his face twisted with shock and confusion. "Demon..." he mumbled. His eyes were filled with contempt. Sam's were filled with black. "You killed my wife. It's time for revenge."

He pulled a demon blade from his jacket pocket and swung it at her. The blade only skimmed her right arm, as she was able to dodge it mostly. "What? You're going to attack your own daughter just because she's possessed?"

"Exactly! I know exactly what killed her- and you're one of them!" He walked slowly towards her. "I need to kill every demon until I get justice!" He thrusted his arm forward, and it got her right in the right shoulder.

She screamed. "Dean!" the demon called, perfectly mimicking her voice. Heavy footfalls came pounding up the steps, then a heavy banging on the door. Seconds later, the door burst open, Dean having kicked it open. He saw Sam with the knife in her shoulder, and John, holding the knife.

"Dad!" He ran over to John and pulled him away from Sam. There was a yellow glow coming from the wound. He pushed John out of the room, despite his protests. Dean managed to block the door again before John could get in. He ran over to Sammy. "Sammy... Sammy. God, I'm so sorry!" He noticed her black eyes. "W- was this a trap?"

Sam managed to get the knife out of her shoulder and get a cloth to cover it. "No, it wasn't a trap. Not at all." She turned away from him. "I need to inform you of what happened and is happening." Turning to him, she began explaining. "Your mother, as you may know, lost her mother at a young age. She tried to sell her soul, but that was a total fail." She laughed. "Anyways, Drake came up with a deal. In ten years, instead of taking her soul, she'd have to give up her child to a pretty powerful demon, Drake. Instead of the soul-taking, he seemed to think this was more humane. I was assigned to this wonderful meat suit."

She cleared her throat. "All of the children that managed to make it through the tests," she made finger quotes around the next word, "'me' included, have to go to some place in Missouri. 'We'll' have to battle it out, and the last person standing gets to work beside Drake if they choose. If not, they absorb the powers of the demon and the demon becomes just smoke, going from one meat suit to another."

"So... you're going to Missouri with my little sister?"

"Y-" She began, but was cut off by the door breaking off its hinges. 

It was John, and he was angry as ever. He got through the door, and the coward that the demon was, it gave control back to Sam. Dean noticed, and pulled Sam protectively behind him. "Dad, you're not touching her. The demon is gone, see?" He moved, exposing Sam, who was confused and hurt. She had her hands on Dean's back.

"Dean, get out of the way. I know all about demons. They won't give up a vessel that easily. It's still there." He walked up to Dean and attempted to push him away, resulting in him landing on the bed. Dean stayed rock solid through the ordeal, dead set on protecting his sister.

Sam tapped Dean's shoulder. He looked behind him. "I think I might let him, Dean. I don't want to do this anymore. I want you to tell Tyler I loved him."

Dean furrowed his brow. "No way, little sister. I'll protect you until I die." He turned back to John, who grabbed his arm and threw him aside.

"It's you and me, demon." He was just as dead set on killing Dean's little sister.

"Dad, please. I don't even know what I'm doing." Pleading, she backed up against the wall. John was tired of it and ready to end this demon that had control of his daughter. He raised the knife menacingly above his head, and brought it down with great fury.

Dean had silently been crawling over to where this was going down. He stood up while John was mid-swing, and instead of the blade hitting Sam as it was intended to, it striked Dean right in the left side of his chest. John, confused, stumbled back and just looked at Dean, who was still standing. "Dean!" Sam screamed, catching him as he did fall. She fell to her knees and held his head in her hands. "Dean, you're going to be okay. Just listen to me. Stay awake for me. Please, Dean! I can't do this without you!"

With his final breaths, he managed to get out, "Sam... I love you... Tyler, too... not your fault..."

Sobbing yet again, and before Dean died, she choked out, "I love you. You won't be forgotten. Love you!" She grabbed his hand, and felt a small squeeze right before he let out his last breath. "No!" she screamed. "Nononono..." She stroked his hair, forgetting about the furious man across the room.

He disrupted her state of heartbrokenness. "Look what you did!" God, he was furious. "You killed him! You-"

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed. "You. You were the one that killed him!" She stood up and gave the demon permission to take control, even though she really didn't need to. "You made a fatal mistake, mister."

She advanced on him, radiating anger and contempt. Finally, payback. She went to grab his neck, but he got his arm up to block it. The angered demon simply snapped it.

John looked at his arm, his face twisted in agony and confusion. The demon grabbed his neck and snapped that too, then threw his lifeless corpse across the room.

Sam quickly regained control of herself, but felt the powers of the demon coursing through her. She spoke aloud, "Let's do it, please. I can't do this without you."

There was silence outside. Tyler and Jenna were at their house, completely unaware of what just happened not five miles from there. Jared's family had just gotten the news that he was gone. Tyler was the next call.

No one, except for Drake, could predict the events that were to happen over the next few weeks.

The car ride would be pretty chill, the one to Tyler's house, of course. Final goodbyes and all. The drive from there to Missouri would be a bit more fun.


End file.
